vedomi_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is the younger, deceased(as of current time) brother of Sans. He is a member of the Royal Guard and remains ambitious to be a Guardian of the King. He is a major character in Vedomitale. Appearance Papyrus is a tall skeletal being who wears a grey armor torso piece with golden railing around the holes (Arm sleeves, neck opening, waist opening) with a red scarf that switches to blue as it reaches near the ends of it. He has red boots with golden straps, and a grey helmet which closely resembles a samurai-style helmet; along with a connected mask part which has a glowing neon green visor. He usually does not wear the helmet. Personality Papyrus is very kind and ambitious. He has a flaming belief that anyone can be good if they just try; and that to stop someone or achieve a goal, no one needs to be hurt. He takes a very kind tone towards even the humans, despite the past. As Papyrus grew up with Sans, he is also very kind towards him. Despite the occasional joke Sans makes, Papyrus loves Sans deeply anyways. He even claims he'd be "willing to block an attack for him." Abilities and Powers * He can use bone attacks, in different variation, length, width, and type. * He can turn anyone's SOUL blue, if they have one, forcing then to the floor. * He can summon a large bone with a sharpened tip on one end. He uses it as a spear or a weapon to block attacks, or attack. * He can summon his own special Gaster Blaster; orange-colored eyes with a metal jaw. * He has an extremely effective healing ability, able to heal heavily severe wounds. Weaknesses * His kindness and compassionate heart, though his greatest strength, is also his greatest weakness. If in the face of a relentless killer, his kindness is useless, yet he still chooses to use it. * His heart for his brother, despite good, can ultimately lead to his own death. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his brother. * Despite his armor and such, he is not exactly seen as "threatening" in the face of a murderer or killer. Relationships Sans (Broken!Science) Papyrus is Sans' brother, as the two care for each other extremely deeply. Papyrus and Sans are so close the two would block an attack for each other. Despite the small annoyance Papyrus can get from Sans, the two still love each other deeply(as brothers, obviously) and would sacrifice their lives if they had the chance to protect the other if needed. Undyne Papyrus' captain, Undyne, grew a small connection with Papyrus, and vice versa. The two exist as friends and enjoy spending time together. Eventually as Papyrus gained the ranking of a Royal Guard member, the two started becoming close in working together to handle the security of the Underground. Fido Papyrus and Fido are close; since Fido watched over Papyrus as Sans and Gaster went to the lab continuously. Fido, despite not being able to talk with words, protected Papyrus when in need and helped him with whatever if no one else was around to. The two have a close connection and care for each other deeply. Gallery 7889834091981954458-account id=215.jpg Vedomitale Papi.png